The True Story That Was Never Heard
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: I, Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala are touched by all of your stories, but We're here to tell you what actually happened when the second war had ended


The True Story That Was Never Heard

Chp 1: Now that I found you...

Ok! I just had a very, very, very cool idea! and i wrote it today just because I had nothing else better to do.. lol but anyways... her you go this is my other new story haha

DISCLAIMER: ok I don't own it... (I would make all this crap before I actually would have said it, but i'm rushing)

* * *

I stared in the mirror and combed my short blonde hair. It wasn't very fascinating as Lacus's hair, or as bold as Luna and Meyrin's hair, but it was blonde. Pure blonde. 

And I loved it that way.

Just because the man that loves me, loves me because I am different.

My hair makes me different.

He told me before how he loved how my hair was short, and how it made me look distinct from the other girls he had seen before. Also how he could tell it was me by looking at a crowd. All he needed was to remember two things, he said to me.

One, was short hair.

Two, was blonde hair.

Three, was a woman with a short temper. By the way, I punched him in the arm for that. Also because he only said two reasons but gave three.

Anyways, my name is Cagalli Yula Attha and the man I am talking about is my husband, Athrun Zala. If you really want to know, I didn't change my last name to his just because of the sanity of the people who are writing it, and saying it. It would be way to long, Cagalli Yula Attha Zala.

I noticed the day after our wedding, instead of the regular two initials I would have four. That would be WAY to long.

Since my honeymoon I've been mostly at home. I don't really bother to work because I'm pregnant. I'm actually five weeks pregnant, and I'm proud of it! I know it would affect how I would run the country, but for God sake! I have to have**someone** to take my place when I get old. Plus it's Athrun's baby, which makes me really, really happy. Not that I'm a whore or anything, I've never slept with any man except for him before in my whole life. I love him a lot and I'm so excited to have this child with him. Although sometimes we fight, and recently because of my mood swings there have been plenty, I know he's just trying to take care of me. Even though I think I can take care of my self most times, he just won't accept that answer. He just nags me;

"Cagalli, baby... you're pregnant. You have to be more careful..."

With that line, we usually end up fighting for at least an hour, and ends up with me storming up to our bedroom. Then he follows me into the room and starts to kiss me. It always makes me smile when he tries to apologize. Especially like that.

We've gotten into many fights before, and ended up with us cooling down for a while. Alone.

Don't think it was easy to get to where we are now. Hell no! It was really hard to get to where we are now.

We met during a war and separated after the start of a second war. It was hard for us since we were on opposite sides of war. Everyday, I prayed that he would be safe and that we wouldn't kill him, by accident. After the war, I researched some stuff, and I found that people were writing stories about us.

Stories of what they think should have happened after that second war. They were basically fans of me and Athrun being together! That night I cried. I cried because of how happy those endings sounded and how so many people wanted me and Athrun to be together again. I was truly touched. Even now, I still read all of your stories, and smile at them because of all your hard work! I laugh at the stories of how Athrun and I meet in different situations, and laugh even more when they put something that I really would have done in real life if I actually were in that situation.

Although most of you don't know what really happened. All of you write these stories of what you think and hope happened, but you never actually knew the real story.

So this is what I'm going to do in my spare time while I'm at home from work on a maternity leave. I'll tell you what really happened after the war was finished.

Also this story is going to be in third person so you won't get lost. I promise to tell you everything, and I want you to know that this is a very personal thing of mine so please don't abuse it or boo me if it doesn't turn out the way you like it because this is the real story.

**The story of Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala.**

* * *

Ok this was my Idea! Do you like my idea? Today was very cold...I THOUGHT IT WAS SPRING! for goodness sakes... I want warmth! And no you nasty little perverts not that kind of warmth... XD I need to finish my other chpaters for my other stories for tomorrow... so yeah me busy... Thank you all for reading and reviewing my other stories! I love you all for doing that! Please review this one! 

-3fi-pina3


End file.
